the_kingdom_of_fidenzafandomcom-20200213-history
Fidenzan Revolution (1630 - 1634)
The Fidenzan Revolution was an Internal Conflict in the Kingdom of Fidenza and the Duchy of Savoy. The Revolution was Fidenzan Nationalists revolting against the Personal Union between Savoy and Fidenza, which was sucking Fidenza's resources and riches dry. Historical Context Upon the death of Queen Antonia II of Fidenza in 1615, there was a period of instability as two of her brothers were quarrelling for the throne, during this chaos, Charles Emmanuel I of Savoy swept in and managed to seize the throne of Fidenza during this internal strife. All members of the House of Visconti were exiled, where they took refuge in France, who was a historical friend of Fidenza. The Savoyards held a harsh rule over Fidenza, sucking the resources and riches of the Kingdom dry to finance Savoy more than Fidenza. The Personal Union was resented all across Fidenza, and revolutionary groups for Fidenzan Independence began to form. They invited Amadeo Maria di Visconti, the youngest brother of Queen Antonia II to act as the legitimist pretender for the revolutionaries to install onto the throne of an independent Fidenza. Revolutionary groups began to band together, and the former Royal Army began to defect to legitimist rebel groups. The Duke of Savoy became increasingly paranoid about the situation in Fidenza, and began to attempt to train more troops in case of an uprising. As the Duke of Savoy became increasingly more paranoid, he formed an uneasy alliance with the Papal State, who was to the South of Fidenza. The Papal State used the Duke as a tool to get their territories owned by Fidenza back, should Fidenza ever attempt to become independent. In France, Amadeo Maria got the support of the French King, Louis XIII. The Revolutionaries were ready to act. Declaration of Fidenzan Independence and Revolution Alongside French envoys, Amadeo Maria quietly re-entered Fidenza and was rushed hastily to the City of Milan to officially be inaugurated as legitimate King of Fidenza. Although he could not receive a crown (because it was kept in Savoy), he was recognised by all nobles, revolutionary groups, soldiers and citizens in his presence. He climbed the steps of the old throne in the Palace, and addressed all those there; "My loyal people. I am greatly honoured to have you fight for me, to potentially die for me, but most of all, I am astounded by your level of patriotism for your country, and at the end of this, we will be independent. Our forefathers set the stage for this Kingdom, and we will continue their legacy by keeping Fidenza forever out of the yoke of any foreigners." Upon hearing that Amadeo was in Fidenza, gathering support, Duke Victor Amadeus of Savoy sent men to find out what was going on. These men would not return, they were slaughtered before they could reach the walls of Milan. Amadeo, now known as King Amadeo II, sent letters to the French Court, stating that; "It is time, we need your help.". ''Soon, French troops were gathering on the Savoyard border. The Savoyards were becoming increasingly worried about a combined Fidenzan-French Invasion. Amadeo II sent an ultimatum to Duke Victor; ''"If you are willing to accept Fidenzan Independence, we will leave you and your realm alone. If you will not, your realm will be crushed. It is your choice, you are entirely outnumbered.". ''Victor would never respond, he was adamant that he was the rightful Duke of Savoy and King of Fidenza. At the Duke of Savoy's refusal to give up the Fidenzan Crown, French and Fidenzan Troops began to advance into Savoy. '''Battle of Chambery' A combined attack by the forces of Amadeo II and Louis XIII intercepted the Savoyard troops at Chambery. The French-Fidenzan force massively outnumbered the weak Savoyard troops. The Papal State joined the war on Savoy's side, but was unable to get to Chambery in time to give any help. The Battle was a massive Fidenzan Victory, and they soon captured the fortress at Chambery itself. Chambery was a vital location in Savoy, as it was the gateway to the Capital itself. With this new stronghold, the forces began to move on the very heart of Savoy, where the Savoyard Nobles and Royal Family were. Battle of Rome After the Papal State became involved in the war, Fidenzan troops stationed in Umbria travelled to intercept the small Papal army in Rome. The Battle was fought in the very streets of Rome, causing devastation among the population there. Rome was looted, pillaged and ransacked. The Papal Palace was raided, and Pope Urban VIII was captured. The Pope was forced to give up most of Rome to Fidenza, being left as a small landlocked city state under Fidenzan dominance. Later, the Pope was forced to crown King Amadeo II in Rome, personally. Aftermath After the smoke of war cleared up, the damage had been done and the Italian Region was in tatters. Fidenza, exhausted with war, had to use time to rebuild. Pope Urban VIII crowned King Amadeo II in Rome in Early 1636. King Amadeo II formed an official alliance with the Kingdom of France in 1634, as soon as the war properly ended. Amadeo began the much needed reconstruction of the newly independent Fidenza. He began to invest more money into the urbanization of rural areas in Fidenza, as well as eventually going to war in Naples to secure the whole Italian Peninsula, becoming the dominant power in the region. The War would become a symbol of hope and the resillience of the Fidenzan people. Peace Terms * Victor Amadeus of Savoy and all his descendants will be stripped of all of their titles. * Victor Amadeus of Savoy and all his descendants will give up their claims to the Fidenzan Crown. * Victor Amadeus of Savoy will be executed. * The Papal State will give the majority of Rome to Fidenza. * Savoy will be full annexed by Fidenza. * King Amadeo II Maria di Visconti will be officially recognised as and crowned as King of Fidenza. * Pope Urban VIII will personally crown King Amadeo II in Rome. Category:Conflicts involving Fidenza